Rose's First Welcomed Stray
by Good Thing I Don't Direct
Summary: this story is very AU. set after the doctor dances, they didn't pick jack up. established relationship between nine and rose. starting out as teen to cover my bases, will become adult eventually. as far as what the story is about: exactly whats on the tin. the amazing story cover art photo thing-a-ma-bob is by the magical Emilie Brown
1. Chapter 1

"Doctor!" Rose bellowed from the galley of the TARDIS. "We're out of milk!"

"Rose!" the Doctor imitated coming down the hallway into the galley. "Just ask the TARDIS nicely and she'll give you more."

"No offense, or anything but I'd really prefer milk from a cow, or ... Oh! That one animal that looks like a penguin with horns from ... Dim ... Dime" Rose said with laughter in her voice.

"Diethylstilbestrol" the Doctor finished for her.

"Show off!"

"You didn't mind me showing off earlier this morning" he retorted.

Rose just blushed in return.

Even though she wasn't new to the whole relationship thing or sleeping with someone the Doctor still managed to make her feel young and innocent again.

The Doctor walked closer to Rose and placed his hands on her hips. He started kissing her jaw up and around to her ear and finally right on the lips.

"You look" he said as his lips touched her face.

"So sexy" he said as he trailed kisses along her jaw.

"When you" he said as his lips reached the shell if her ear.

"Blush" he muttered as his lips finally descended upon hers

When his lips met hers it was like that first passion filled kiss all over again. Raw with emotion, so much emotion, from each participant. He was convinced that he had himself some what under control. At least enough not to take her right there on the counter again. (The coffee maker left an awkward bruise that he had to hear about from Rose. Not to mention the TARDIS and her comments.) That was until she let out a small moan. He wouldn't have heard it if it wasn't for his frankly magnificent time lord hearing. But he did, and it was his undoing. The kiss became 100 times more intense. Tongues probed deeper. Hands on hips grew tighter. Hands in hair grabbed more.

'We're defiantly shagging on the counter again' thought the Doctor

'I should move the coffee maker this time' thought Rose

Their minds switched from normal to shag in 3.4 seconds. The Doctor reached to pull her (actually his) jumper up when all of the sudden Rose's stomach let out a noise that set the both of them into a fit of laughter (the oncoming storm most defiantly does not giggle)

"Breakfast time for the human" the Doctor chuckled leaning his forehead against hers.

"I'm not hungry." Rose said reaching for the strings of his jim jam pants.

"Yes you are." He said smiling and placing his hands over hers on the strings of said jim jams.

Her stomach decided to at the precise moment to growl again.

"Your not helping my case any" she said looking down at her stomach as if it had committed a capital offense

"Pausing for 30 minutes won't kill you, my little nymphomaniac" the Doctor said with a chuckle, turning around to look for some food.

The galley was getting pretty bare. No one had gotten any groceries in the last few weeks. They'd just been eating out at every planet they'd visited.

"Allophonic" she said to his back hopping of the counter to sit in a chair like a non-hormone enraged person

"I am not afraid of household appliances, my dear Rose" The Doctor quickly retorted turning around with that manic grin that was her undoing

"Every thing I do is your undoing as of late" The Doctor said with a smile that faded all too quickly.

"What?!" screeched Rose in a voice way too close to her mother's

"Nothing"

"Didn't sound like nothing to me" Rose said standing up and now walking towards him "sounds like you could here what I was thinking" she said, voice full if rage.

The Doctor was just silent.

"You did here what I was thinking, didn't you?" Rose screeched poking her finger into his chest

Again, the Doctor didn't say anything. What could he? She had one request: don't mess with my head. To be honest he thought she was going to say don't mess with my heart, but that was not what she said. All she asked for was a little privacy up there, she had given the rest to him, body, life, but she wasn't ready for mind. He respected that he really did, but as of lately her thoughts had been so loud. He'd actually thought that last one was out loud. He was afraid to tell her that some of her thoughts had been reaching him lately he just ignored them, except for that last one. If he was a sensible time lord he would have told her that, but because he wasn't he just gave back as good as he got.

"I did not go into your head, you apes just can't manage to control your thoughts. Especially when your bloody hormones get involved!" he yelled back.

He was ready for a slap of her hand or even her words, what he didn't expect was for her to walk out. Not just out of the conversation or the galley, but the entire TARDIS.

3 hours 4 minuets and 5.67 seconds. That's how long Rose had been gone before the TARDIS told him she was back and… not alone

Because he thought he was a frankly magnificent Time Lord he didn't even give her time to explain, he just went right ahead talking, pacing back and forth, in his defense he was very upset.

"Rose. I know I messed up. "He started

"Doc-" Rose cut in

"Let me finish. I know I messed up, big time" he tried to say again

"Doc-" Rose said again

"Rose! I asked you to-"he tried to say for the third time, but at that point the Doctor noticed the lavender colored girl barley conscious leaning against Rose.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: can I just say wow! I was so overwhelmed with the amount of response that the story has gotten in only a week. Hell, it the first 24 hours it got WAY more than I expected. Thank you, for every single follow, favorite and comment they made me very happy :D**

"Okay. Hurry, let's get her to the med bay."

As soon as the girl was placed on a bed, the Doctor check her vitals, and Rose cleaned her face up, he set in on Rose.

"Rose, what happened?"

"I was just walking around, I thought I'd made you wait long enough, so I headed back. On the way I heard, her scream. When I got there whoever did that… " Rose said as she pointed to the small form beneath a plain white sheet. "Was already gone. I know I should have gone about it some other way, but, but she was just left, like she didn't even matter."

"Come here." The Doctor said as he enveloped Rose in his arms.

She didn't waste any time. She went right to him accepting his hug for what is stood. Both comfort and an apology. That is exactly why what he said next supprised her.

"Rose, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I went into your head, and lied about it."

"What?" she asked in astonishment.

"Oh no you don't. You hear everything I say, I know you got that apology loud and clear, I won't say it again." The Doctor said with a smile.

"No I just …"

It was at that moment that the girl in the bed started to stir. Rose looked up at the Doctor.

"Go. You're better with this than me."

Rose nodded and walked over to the bed.

"Hello, my name is Rose. Do you know what happened?"

"Yes" the girl mumbled.

She squinted at the bright lights.

"Dim the lights, please?" Rose said as she stroked the wall nearest her.

The TARDIS did humming in response. That seemed to help.

"So, if you know who did this as soon as the Doctor says you're good we can go to the police."

"It won't work."

"What do you mean, it won't work?"

"There is no law to stop him."

"Stop who?"

"My husband."

"My friend, the Doctor, he can help you."

Rose turned around to get his attention, but he was already there. The look on his face was grim.

"You can help her, Doctor. Can't you?" Rose asked; hope shining in her brown eyes.

"You're from roué des couleurs, aren't you?"

"Yes. Are you not? I am very confused."

"No, we aren't."

"I just assumed you were from amber, and were here on business or something."

"No. "

"Okay someone needs to feel me in. I'm not from the planet, and I don't know everything."

"First, I need to use the restroom."

"I'll help her. Go get us some chairs, would you?"

"Yeah, sure."

Rose turned back around to help the girl from the bed, but she was already half way off the side opposite Rose.

"I think I can manage. If I need anything, I'll call."

"Okay. It's just that way."

She should protest but she was busy taking it all in. on her way to the loo, she got her first good look at the girl. Despite being purple, at first glance she looked like a human. She was… humanoid. That's what the Doctor calls it. She had a rather slender frame, one that suggested that was the norm for her people. Her head though was tear shaped. She had short almost white blond hair, cut in a bob, and had three fingers on each hand not five. As far as clothes, Rose had seen some crazy ones, and what she had on seamed normal, a little plain considering her coloring, but then again purple was normal for most people on her planet. As she left the bathroom Rose noticed her face. She was very pretty, almond shaped eyes that were all white save for a purple dot in the center.

"Can I make a quick call before I tell my story?"

"Yeah, go ahead." Rose said with a smile.

She really hoped that the Doctor got back soon. They had to figure out how to help her. Although, he didn't seem too egger to help her. Maybe she should go find him. Meet him half way, so they could talk about it with out her present, incase what the Doctor knew was not good at all. And judging by the look on his face earlier it wasn't.

"Who is she talking to?" asked the Doctor he entered the room.

Rose just shrugged "she just asked to make a call."

When they turned, she was in the bed again, no longer on her phone. Rose assumed it was a phone.

"That was just a friend of mine."

The Doctor and Rose just looked at her.

"She is going to cover for me. I told her I was with some friends, and if he called to say I was staying with her for the night, it's what I usually do after… Okay so what do you want to know? You said he knows everything. Why can't he just tell you?"

"I don't know everything. I know the basics of your planet. Not much."

"And I know nothing. So just tell me it all."

"That might take a while, but I've got nothing better to do"

"My name is, 199-225-243-F light blue violet"

**A/N: I know it's shorter than the last chapter by almost 100 words, but I wanted to get all of the explaining into one chapter. If I would have put it in this one it would have been much longer than I wanted. Please forgive me (;**


End file.
